Shred The Gnar
+183 +45|previous = In The Hole|characters = |location = Ski Resort|task = Go to ski resort in Jackson Hole Vlog about hanging out with Kylie}} Alternatively '''Shreddin' The Gnar' As you're on your way to the ski resort in Jackson Hole, Emily Sun/Perry Young makes you aware of a girl who's been following you. It turns out to be a blogger named Staci Taylor who's been hired by Rival to get dirt on you. You can chose to tell Rival she/he's been found out, or not tell her/him. After this you and Emily/Perry meet up with Kylie at the ski resort. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. '''Time limit:' 3 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +70 +100 Dialogue Emily= |Dialogue #1 = Hey... I keep seeing this girl. Do you know her?|Your Dialogue #1 = No...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I wonder if she's a paparazzi, or whatever... Kendall and Kylie did say they were relentless! Ugh, I'll find out.|Your Dialogue #2 = ...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Me? Paparazzi? Um...|Your Dialogue #3 = (Press for more information.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Okay, okay! No! My name is Staci, and I'm not a paparazzi... I just have my own blog - but I consider myself an investigative journalist. Someone paid me A LOT of money to follow you around and find out what you were all about...|Your Dialogue #4 = (Rival)?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I really shouldn't say... but... yes. Something about you being a fraud and potentially dangerous. Something I haven't seen any evidence of.|Your Dialogue #5 = Of course not...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Please don't tell her/him I told you. (Rival)'s a Type A to say the least.|Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I won't tell (Rival). '''2 (Confer with Emily.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' Thanks... and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number...|Your Dialogue #7 = '''1 See you around...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2''' This is SO (Rival). I guess she/he forgot about the infamous Graduation Party video I was nice enough to never post! Well... she doesn't seem very trustworthy. What do we really know about her? I'd just tell (Rival) and get it all out in the open.|Your Dialogue #8 = '''2a I won't tell (Rival). 2b (Text Aubrey/Logan.)|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 2a Thank you so much, and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number... 2b I guess I deserved that, but... still.|Your Dialogue #9 = 2a Okay... 2ba ... 2bb Not my problem.|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' Great... (Rival)'s texting me.|Your Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' ...}} |-| Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Hold up, (Y/N)... you see that girl over there?|Your Dialogue #1 = Yeah...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I keep seeing her, and she's always looking over. I wonder is she's paparazzi, or a stalker... hey maybe I'll get a free pizza! Let's find out what her deal is. You go first... in case she's unstable.|Your Dialogue #2 = That's sweet of you, Perry.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Me? Paparazzi? Um...|Your Dialogue #3 = (Press for more information.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Okay, okay! No! My name is Staci, and I'm not paparazzi... I just have my own blog - but I consider myself an investigative journalist. Someone paid me A LOT of money to follow you around and find out what you were all about...|Your Dialogue #4 = (Rival}?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I really shouldn't say... but... yes. Something about you being a fraud and potentially dangerous. Something I haven't seen any evidence of.|Your Dialogue #5 = Of course not...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Please don't tell her/him I told you. (Rival)'s a Type A to say the least.|Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I won't tell (Rival). '''2 (Confer with Perry.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' Thanks... and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number...|Your Dialogue #7 = '''1 See you around...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2''' It's weird (Rival) would try to dig up dirt on someone after her/his infamous Graduation Party video almost leaked. Well... I like to assume the best of people. I think we should give this Staci a chance. I wouldn't tell (Rival), but I can give you (Rival)'s number if you want to...|Your Dialogue #8 = '''2a Okay. I won't tell (Rival). 2b (Text (Rival).)|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 2a Thank you so much, and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number... 2b I guess I deserved that, but... still.|Your Dialogue #9 = 2a Okay... 2ba ... 2bb Not my problem.|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' Great... (Rival)'s texting me.|Your Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' ...}} __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals